Love Past Time
by Thorn Wheel
Summary: A new girl appears at Domino. Why is she somehow connected with Seto and the High Priest? SetoOC
1. The Beginning

**DISLCAIMER: Okay, I don't own YGO or anyone else except Anat Senusert**

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Seth, there's something I want to tell you," said a women with fair skin and blonde hair. She was pondering over what to say to the man._

_"What is it, Kisara?" asked a young man with dark skin and brown hair. His normally cold blue eyes had a tinge of loving warmth in them._

_"I…I…" began Kisara._

_'Should I tell him?' she thought. 'Should I tell him that I…love him? When he is so cold to others he treats me more like an equal even as a friend.'_

_"I…I…"_

_"KISARA WATCH OUT!!!" yelled Seth. Too late, a man with white hair and three scars on his right cheek dove down and grabbed Kisara from behind. Kisara struggled to break free, but it was no use, she was locked in an iron grip._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pharaoh's high priest," sneered the man an evil grin plastered on his face._

_"Thief Bakura!" yelled Seth. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER!?"_

_"Why do I want her? Didn't you know? That day when Priest Shadda used the Millennium Key on her and revealed she would become one of the greatest monsters used in the Shadow Games? I was there hiding in the crowd listening to the whole thing."_

_"Listen thief," growled Seth. "If you put one finger on Kisara…I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" The High Priest threw a punch at Bakura's face really hard. Bakura tumbled back in pain his nose starting to bleed. Kisara broke free from his grasp and ran over to Seth._

_"Go Kisara," said Seth. "Get to someplace safe."_

_"NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU!!" yelled Kisara._

_"Just go, I'll be fine!" said Seth._

_"No he won't!" sneered Bakura punching Seth hard in the chest causing the High Priest to lose air. Seth attempted another punch, but Bakura grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back._

_"You'll be fine, huh?" said Bakura. "What a joke." He pulled out a dagger from who knows where and was about to stab Seth when Kisara jumped in the way. The blade went through her back and came out of her chest._

_Bakura's evil grin got wider as he pulled the dagger out causing Kisara to hit the ground._

_"KISARA NO!!!" yelled Seth cradling the woman in his arms. "DON'T GO!!"_

_"Seth…I…I…I love…you," whispered Kisara and summoning up her last bit of strength she kissed him on the cheek before going limp._

_"Kisara…" whispered Seth tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"Awww, is the great High Priest Seth crying for his girlfriend?" sneered Bakura. "MWAHAHAHA!!!! What a joke! What a stupid woman!"_

_"You dare…" growled Seth anger boiling up in him. "You dare…to insult Kisara? YOU'VE SPOKEN YOUR LAST!!!" Seth through his hardest punch in his life at Bakura's head. The thief was thrown back by the force of the punch and slammed into a nearby wall. Bakura groaned._

_"Well, High Priest," said Bakura. "Hyah!!" Bakura threw a kick at Seth's stomach causing him to let the air out. He pulled out a dagger and was about to stab it, but something roared and knocked it out of his hand._

_Seth looked up at his rescuer. It was nothing like he ever seen before. It looked like a giant monster. It roared and a white blast of power flew out of its mouth and hit Bakura. Bakura growled._

_"I'll settle this later," he growled before running off._

_Seth stared in awe at the creature in front of him. It smiled a familiar smile and disappeared._

_"Wait!" yelled Seth. The creature turned to a white ball and flew toward a nearby empty stone tablet. Seth picked up Kisara's body and ran after the light. He stopped at the stone tablet and gasped._

_'That image,' he thought. 'Where did I see it before?' Seth gasped._

Seto Kaiba bolted up in his king size bed his head sweating and he was panting. That was the third time he had that dream.

'That's it! No more staring at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card before bed,' thought Seto opening a window in his large room.

"Seto, are you okay?" Seto turned around to see his little brother, Mokuba. "Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine Mokuba," said Seto as calm as he could.

"Then why are you sweating and panting?" asked Mokuba.

"I had a nightmare," was all his older brother said before putting on his school uniform and leaving.

**The next day…**

"Hey guys!" called Yugi hurrying over to the others.

"Hey, Yugi what's up!" called Joey.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Téa.

"What news, Téa?" asked Yugi.

"There's a transfer student in our class," said Téa.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Ryou.

"It's a girl."

"I wonder what she's like."

**In class…**

"Class, we have a transfer student from Cairo, Egypt," said the teacher. "Her name is Anat Senusert." A girl with dark skin and creamy brown shoulder-length hair stepped into the room.

"Nice to meet you all," she said a warm smile on her face. Some of the boys stared at her with dreamy eyes. Yugi and the others just gave welcoming looks.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Seto Kaiba over there," said the teacher pointing to Seto. The boys gasped when they heard that. No one wanted to go near him. However, Anat just happily walked over to her desk next to Seto and took her seat. She gave him a warm smile before pulling out her pencil and some paper.

'Great, she's sitting next to me,' thought Seto. 'Why is she acting so warm around me?'

'I wonder why no one likes this teen,' thought Anat. 'He doesn't seem to be bothering anyone yet everyone fears him.'

**After school…**

When school was over Joey decided to ask Anat something.

"Anat?" he asked. The Egyptian turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm Joey Wheeler, welcome to Domino High! Say, do you play Duel Monsters?"

"Yes I do," she said. "My family has been gamers for generations."

"Can I duel ya?"

"Why not. I have my own Duel Disk." Both players inserted their desks into the slots.

"Let's duel!" they both said.

**10 minutes later…**

"Wow, Anat's got 'em!" said Yugi his violet eyes wide.

"Now I play Gyakutenno Megami!" said Anat. "And I equipped it with Gravity Axe- Grarl. This card increases its attack power by 500 and as long this is on the field you can't change the position of your Red Eyes B. Dragon!"

"Hah, even with dat card it's still weaker than my Red Eyes!" said Joey.

"Wrong again Joey," said Anat. "The field card I played earlier, Luminous Spark, gives my Gyakutenno Megami a power bonus of another 500 attack points!" Gyakutenno Megami's attack points went up from 1800 to 2800!

"Go Gyakutenno Megami! Attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Anat. The fairy attacked Joey's dragon knocking his life points down to zero.

"Winner Anat Senusert!" said Tristian.

"Wow, Anat beat him in only ten minutes," said Téa checking her watch.

"Man, I guess she wasn't kidding about being gamers for generations," muttered Joey.

**Nearby…**

Nearby, Seto Kaiba saw the whole duel over the top of the screen of his laptop.

'So, she's a duelist too huh?,' thought Seto. 'I guess I underestimated her a little. Underneath that calm sweet layer she has an intelligent brain. She beat Wheeler even faster than me.'

Seto closed his laptop and stuffed it in his bag before getting up and leaving. Jumping into the waiting limousine he left the park.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Yugi," said Anat.

"Yes?"

"I hear there is a Egyptian Exhibit at the Domino Museum, can you tell me where the museum is?" asked Anat.

"Sure, it's right over there," said Yugi pointing around the corner. "They have cool relics over there."

"Thank you Yugi. I have to go. Bye!" She waved good-bye to the others and hurried over to a nearby motorcycle. She put on the helmet and jumped

"You have a motorcycle?" asked Tristian completely shocked.

"Yeah, took an interest in them back in Cairo," said Anat. "Read about them too." Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "Well, gotta go." She stared up the motorcycle and sped to the museum. Parking the motorcycle she ran up the museum steps and into the exhibit.

"Good afternoon." Anat turned around to see an Egyptian women. "I am Ishizu Ishtar. How may I help you?"

"Hello Ishizu," said Anat. "I am Anat Senusert, can you tell what this is about?" The Egyptian teen pointed to a relic on the wall.

"Oh this," said Ishizu. "A lot of people like to stare at this one. It is said that the pharaoh himself faced a force so evil it threatened to destroy the world."

"I know about that, but what's confusing me is the monsters," said Anat. "They look like Duel Monsters. And the pharaoh, that looks like Yugi."

"Oh, so you've heard of Yugi Moto," said Ishizu. "Yes, he's the alter ego of the pharaoh."

"The person on the left looks familiar," said Anat. "He looks like Seto Kaiba. And the monster above of him looks like a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"That is the High Priest Seth," said Ishizu. "And Seto Kaiba is the alter ego of him. And yes you are right, that is a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Ishizu, may I ask you a question?" asked Anat.

"Certainly Anat," replied Ishizu.

"Why is it that no one likes Seto? I mean, he was sitting by himself after school." Ishizu was astounded that Anat actually called Seto by his first name instead of his last.

"Well you see, Kaiba never really had any friends. He was always cold and always wanted to be by himself. That's why you saw him alone in the park."

"Why can't he just make some friends?"

"He never thought he needed friends," said Ishizu. "All he has is Kaiba Corporation and his brothers, Noa and Mokuba."

"Oh, how sad," said Anat. Suddenly a speaker was heard.

"Attention all in this area there is a fire going on at the third house on Main Street. Everyone stay where you are until further notice."

Anat gasped. Third house on Main Street. That was _her_ house.

"Ishizu I have to go," said Anat running out of the exhibit.

"Wait, they to stay!" called Ishizu trying to stop the Egyptian.

"But the burning house…is my house!!" yelled Anat before speeding off on her motorcycle.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Uh, oh. What's going to happen? R&R for this story okay? AND ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!**


	2. Orphaned

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T. OWN. EXCEPT. ANAT.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Anat rode on her motorcycle as fast as she could desperate to get home.

'Badru, Mom, Dad, I'm coming,' thought Anat her brown hair flying in the wind at the speed she's going. Anat screeched to a halt as she came up at her house. It was no lie, her house was on fire.

"MOM! DAD!! BADRU!!!!" called Anat. She searched the crowd gathered in front hoping to find her family. She couldn't find them. Then realization hit her. Her family was probably still in the house!

"BADRU I'M COMING!!" yelled Anat grabbing a bucketful of water and dumping the water on her head before running inside.

**At the house…**

Anat ran through the blazing flames searching for her family.

"MOM!!! DAD!!! BADRU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" called Anat.

"SISTER!! SISTER!!!!" Anat recognized that voice immediately.

"BADRU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" called Anat.

"IN YOUR BEDROOM!!!"

Anat ran toward her bedroom careful to avoid the wreckage that was once pieces of their house and the flickering flames that was eating them away.

Anat jumped over the burning door of her bedroom and dashed inside searching for her little brother.

"SISTER I'M HERE!!!" Anat turned around to see her little brother cowering under her bed. Fortunately he wasn't burned.

"BADRU!!" yelled Anat overjoyed to see her brother was okay. "Come on brother, let's get out of here."

"But sister, I'm scared."

"Don't worry." Anat took her little brother by the hand and helped him out from under the bed. Sliding the only window in the room open she unhooked the screen panel and threw it aside. Picking up her brother she heaved him out of the window and onto the porch.

"GO TO SAFETY!! I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!" said Anat. Her brother nodded before running off. Anat climbed onto the sill and jumped out of the window and ran to the yard where a whole bunch of fire fighters were there putting out the fire.

Badru hugged his sister tight crying as they both watched their house burn. Anat hugged her brother back, but she was crying too. She didn't even know if her parents made it out.

When the fire was finally put out Anat wondered the wreckage that was once their house. She went over to what was once her room. Everything was burnt. Her bed had holes in the mattress and the quilt was beyond repaired. All around she saw her things either in ashes or burnt.

Venturing further she noticed something that wasn't burnt. Dusting away the ashes that covered it she picked it up. It was her prized possession. Most people would think it was just a plain small stone tablet, but to her it was much more than that because her mother said that the carving was the carving of a powerful creature that protected a High Priest 5000 years ago.

Happy that it was still safe she put it around her neck. Just then one of the fire fighters walked up to her.

"Are you the eldest child?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Anat.

"I need you to come with me," said the fire fighter gesturing for her to follow. A little scared at what was going to happen she followed him to what was once the living room. The fire fighter pointed to something among the ashes.

"Are those your parents' bodies?" he asked. Anat saw the horror in front of her face. She didn't want to see what was now in front of her. Tears brimming in her eyes she slowly nodded.

The next few hours were spent answering questions coming from fire fighters and police officers. It turned out that Anat and Badru didn't have any godparents or relatives to adopt them. Anat was still 16 so she couldn't get a job and Badru was too young to take care of himself.

All that time Badru was crying into Anat's blouse. Anat was hugging him to comfort him but deep down she was crying as well. She couldn't stop her shivering and her blue eyes were now red and puffy.

The next day Seto was the first person to notice something was wrong with Anat. When she walked into class her eyes were red and puffy and her hair wasn't brushed. Before she sat down she handed a note to the teacher. She didn't give Seto a smile when she sat down next to him, just a sorrowful look.

'What's up with her?' thought Seto staring at the Egyptian. 'She looks like she was crying all night. Did something happen to her? Oh wait a minute, what am I thinking? Why am I so concerned about her?'

"What's wrong with you?" asked Seto not showing any concern in his cold blue eyes.

"My parents died in a fire yesterday," Anat sniffed still having that sorrowful look on her face. Seto was a little astounded, but didn't show it.

'So _her_ house was the one that burned. The two bodies must have been her parents,' thought Seto. 'Where's she going to live now? Wait! What am I thinking!?!? I don't care what happens to her!'

All through the day Anat's mood never changed. Even in class she was still thinking about the horror of her house burning and the sight of her parents' burnt bodies. She just couldn't get it out of her memory.

After school Yugi decided to ask Anat why she was acting all grave and gloomy.

"Anat?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Is their something wrong? You're not acting like yourself," said Yugi a concern look in his eyes. Anat stared at the smaller teen for a while before speaking.

"My parents died in a fire yesterday," said Anat. "My little brother, Badru, and I were the only survivors. I don't know what to do. I'm still only 16 and my brother's only 12. We're now on our own and we don't have any relatives, godparents, anything! All we have left is this."

Anat took out her little stone tablet and showed it to the others. Everyone gasped when they saw what was carved on it.

"My mom told me never to lose it because it'll protect me from harm," said Anat. "They say that this creature protected a High Priest 5000 years ago in Egypt. You guys call it 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' right?" Everyone nodded.

"That jerk, Kaiba, owns the only Blue Eyes in existence," said Joey.

"Why do people think he's a jerk?" asked Anat being careful to control her anger. "He wasn't bothering anyone in class."

"Well, we haven't told you before, but Kaiba owns his own company called Kaiba Corporation and his dueling techniques are pretty good. The only one who ever beat him was Yugi," said Téa.

"That still doesn't explain why people think Seto is a jerk," said Anat. Everyone was astounded to see Anat call Seto by his first name. Only Mokuba did that.

"Well, he plays kind of aggressive and he makes bad remarks about his opponents in duels," said Téa.

Just then Anat's cell phone rang. Anat flipped it open and hit the send button.

"Hello?"

"Are you Anat Senusert?"

"Yes I am."

"I am Lieutenant Ryuzaki," said the person on the other end. "Please report to the Police Station so we can discuss about you and your brother." Then the person hung up. Anat put away her phone.

"Guys, I have to go," said Anat. "See ya!" She hurried over to her motorcycle and after putting on her helmet she sped off.

Anat sped toward the police station. Thankfully she took a walk when they first got here so she knew where to go. Parking her motorcycle she walked inside over to Lieutenant Ryuzaki's desk. Taking a seat she sat down.

"Are you Anat Senusert?" asked Lieutenant Ryuzaki.

"Yes," replied Anat.

"Well, in that case, as you know, we didn't find any records of godparents, relatives, or any of that to take you and your brother in."

"So where are we going to live?" asked Anat.

"I'm afraid, we found just one relative of yours back in Egypt. So, since you are 16 I've given you a chance to get something together for you to stay here."

"How long to I have?" asked Anat.

"You have one week to figure something out," said Lieutenant Ryuzaki.

'What! One week!?!?' thought Anat. 'I can't think of something in one week!'

"Will you take it or not?" Anat knew it would be hard, but she didn't want to go back to Egypt.

"All right," said Anat.

Anat rode over to where her little brother was, at their burnt down house. That spot now brought her back the horrible memories from the other day.

"Why are you living in _this_ dump?" Anat turned around to see someone with hair the color of blue toothpaste.

"This 'dump' used to be our home," Badru shot back.

"I'm Anat," said Anat. "That's my little brother Badru."

"Noa Kaiba," said the person.

"Hey! Are you Seto's little brother?" asked Anat. "Your forenames are the same." Noa was astounded to hear the Egyptian call his stepbrother by his first name. Quickly regaining his composure he spoke.

"I'm his _step_brother," said Noa. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Excuse me. I've got a call." He hit the send button. "Hello?"

"I'M BORED!!!!" complained the person on the other end. Taken by surprise Noa almost dropped the cell phone, but regained his composure quickly and held the phone an arm's length.

"What do you mean, Mokuba?" asked Noa.

"SETO'S WORKING AND NO ONE'S HERE TO PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Noa once again held the phone at an arm's length.

Noa thought it over and then started staring at the two Egyptians. That gave him an idea.

"Okay, Mokuba I'll be over there with some people." He hung up.

"Hey Anat, Badru," he said. "Want to come and play with my other stepbrother, Mokuba?" Anat stared. Then nodded.

"Follow me," said Noa. The three started walking to the Kaiba Mansion.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I'll just stop there for now. Oh, and don't for get to R&R. NO FLAMES!!**


	3. DDR & Egyptian War

**Disclaimer: ****Kazuki Takahashi owns YGO, not me. Every original character is obvious so I won't mention them. If their not obvious to you listen more. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:**

The Fifth Champion: Aw! I figured that Anat's parents were going to die the moment I heard their house was on fire... At least her brother lived.

Once again, I thought that this was cute. Seto's already starting to change, I can't wait until he starts to like her... This is very interesting, keep writing!

Speedy-anime-angel: not bad, the plot went rather fast, and well leaving all for the children to decide what to do is kind of unrealistic, but other than that, not very bad.

**Chapter 3- Party at Kaiba Mansion**

"Well, this is the place," said Noa getting out of the limousine. Anat and Badru stepped out as well and gasped. The mansion was huge!! You could probably have fifteen sleepover parties in there and still have enough room for a high school dance!

"What are you standing there for come on!" urged Noa. The two Egyptians quickly followed the teen into the huge mansion. They looked here and there inside. A boy ran out to greet them.

"There you are Noa!" yelled the boy.

"This is my stepbrother, Mokuba," said Noa. The boy waved. "Mokuba this is…uh…"

"Anat and Badru," said Anat.

"Right," said Noa. "Anyway, LET'S PARTY!!" Mokuba flipped a switch and suddenly a DDR game popped out. "Whose up for a game of DDR?" Mokuba got on the platform and picked out the easiest song. The dance started up and Mokuba did it flawless. He made it through several rounds, but lost on the first medium song.

"MY TURN!!!" declared Noa flipping to the first song. He too passed several rounds flawless, but lost on the first hard song. Badru took a shot, but couldn't make it past the easy songs.

"Darnit," said Badru as he got off the platform. "How come they call it easy?"

"Because the other songs are harder," said Noa simply. "MY TURN AGAIN!!!"

"Hey that's not fair!" said Mokuba. "You already went!"

"Who cares!? It's my turn again!"

"NOT!!"

"YES!!!"

"NOT!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NOT!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NOT!!"

"YES!!!"

"NOT!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NOT!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NOT!!!"

"YES INFINITE!!!"

"What about me?" asked Anat. Both boys stopped arguing and mentally slapped themselves. They forgot that Anat still hadn't gotten a turn!

"Okay, your turn," said Mokuba. Anat got on the platform and flipped to the easiest. The music started up again. This time Anat did the whole song flawless! She could even do fast movements in the center block she was standing on in between steps.

"WHOA!!!" shouted Noa and Mokuba. Anat flipped to the next song. Once again she did it flawless this time adding hand motions to her steps. This time she did several belly dances moves in between or with steps.

"WHOA!!! THAT WAS PERFECT!!!" gasped Noa. But Anat wasn't done surprising the two Kaiba brothers. She didn't make one mistake on the next songs. Even the mediums and the hard ones couldn't stop her. Finally there was the hardest song on the list.

"You really are going to try the hardest song?" asked Noa. Anat nodded and started up the music. GO!! Anat was dancing her hardest as the music went faster and faster trying to trip her off. She didn't even touch the bar once as the tempo went from fast to super fast.

Mokuba and Noa stared at the girl in shock. This girl could dance even faster than Téa! When it looked as though Anat would miss a step she stepped on the pad and was right on cue. She still was doing hand motions with her moves and all sorts of jumps and spins in between.

"NEW HIGH SCORE!!!" Noa gasped as he saw Anat's name appear in first place on the high score board. Anat had struck a new record on DDR.

"H…how'd you do that?" gasped Mokuba. Anat smiled and did a back flip off the platform. She landed perfectly on her tiptoes and pushed off from there. She somersaulted in the air twice and landed soundlessly on her own two feet.

"I took gymnastics, hip hop, belly dancing, and Ballet," said Anat simply shrugging slightly. "They all relate to performing arts so that's why I can do good on DDR."

"Dang…" said Mokuba.

"Hey what's the racket about?" All four jumped to see Seto Kaiba staring at them with a tinge of anger in his blue eyes. Noa and Mokuba gulped. Busted.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS KEEP IT DOWN!!?!" yelled Kaiba a vein popping out of his head. "IN CASE IF YOU HADN'T NOTICE I'VE GOT PILES OF WORK TO DO AND I CAN'T WORK WITH A HUGE RACKET GOING AROUND!!!"

"I didn't know you were working at age 18, Seto," said Anat politely. Mokuba jolted a bit. Did she just call his big brother Seto? Usually people would call him Kaiba, but that was new.

"How can you not know?" said Noa. "Seto's the head of Kaiba Corporation. That company invented the dueling disks, didn't you know?" The two Egyptians shook their heads. Mokuba and Noa did an anime faint.

"Hey Mokuba," said Kaiba. "What are those two doing here?" He pointed at the two Egyptians who were still confused about Kaiba owning a huge corporation.

"I was bored so I decided to invite them…" began Noa.

"Is your name Mokuba, virtual boy?" demanded Kaiba (A/N: My teachers say that all the time to people).

"I was bored so I thought they could come over and play," said Mokuba. "Besides we were just playing DDR." Kaiba sighed. This is the problem with having two brothers. They always caused a racket.

"Fine, you four can play, BUT KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!!" yelled Kaiba his blue eyes blazing with anger. Clearly, he was pissed. "Got it?"

"Got it big brother," said Mokuba and Noa shakily. The CEO walked, no stomped, back into his office. When he was gone the two Kaiba brothers sighed with relief. Their older brother (or stepbrother in Noa's case) could be such a heartless guy.

"Hey, anybody up for a game of cards?" asked Noa shuffling a deck of playing cards. Everyone else nodded his or her heads in agreement.

"Let's play War!" said Mokuba.

"No, that takes forever," said Noa. "How about Speed?"

"No, you always win in less than two minutes," said Mokuba. "What about Jelly?"

"No, that takes forever, too," said Noa. "What about…"

"What about Egyptian War?" Mokuba and Noa stopped arguing.

"Egyptian what?" asked Noa questions marks popping everywhere in his mind.

"Egyptian War," repeated Anat. "We'll teach you how." Anat took the cars from Noa and shuffled the deck. She passed out the cards and left the last one face-up in the center of the pile, a four of spades.

"I'll go first," said Badru. He flipped the top card and placed it on top of the card in the center, a two of clubs. Thinking that he kind of knew what to do Noa flipped, a six of diamonds. Mokuba flipped next, a queen of hearts. Anat flipped two cards, a six of spades and a king of diamonds.

"Hey, how come you flipped two cards?" asked Noa.

"If someone flips a royal then the next person has to flip a certain amount of cards," said Anat. "Jacks and Jokers you flip one, Queen you flip two, Kings three, and Aces four. If none of your cards are a royal then the pile goes to the person who flipped the royal."

Badru flipped three cards, a three of clubs, a four of diamonds, and a jack of hearts. Noa flipped another jack. In the blink of an eye, Anat slapped her hand on the pile. She slid her hand and the pile back.

"Hey, what gives?" demanded Mokuba.

"When two cards of the same are placed on the pile all the players slap their hands onto the pile," said Anat. "The person who slaps first gets the pile."

Anat flipped a six. Badru flipped a four. Mokuba flipped an ace. Noa flipped four cards, a four, an eight, a two, and a queen. Anat flipped a six and a king. Badru flipped a four, a two, a nine, and a jack. Mokuba flipped another jack. SMACK!! This time everyone was prepared. Noa's hand was on the bottom so Noa got the pile.

**20 minutes later…**

The game was still going. Mokuba and Badru already lost all their cards and the game was now between Anat and Noa. Six, five, eight, two, queen, six, king, jack, king, king, SMACK! Anat got the pile.

"Grrrr, I lost!" cried Noa.

"Heh, actually you did better that some grown-ups that we know," said Badru giggling. "We've met some twenty-year-olds who lasted no more than ten minutes against my sister."

"Well, gamers do run in my family too," said Noa.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!" yelled Mokuba four veins popping out of his fists and head. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT **I'M** A LOSER IN GAMING!?!?" Noa shook his head vigorously an anime sweat drop on his head. Suddenly Anat gasped staring at her watch.

"OH RA!!! Badru and I have to go!!" cried Anat. "Thanks for the fun Noa and Mokuba!! Come on Badru! Let's go!" Anat grabbed her brother by the hand and with a quick nod of thanks started to run out of the door.

"Wait!!" called Noa. The two Egyptians stopped running and turned around completely startled. Noa lowered his hand trying to calm himself. "Um…well, why do you call my stepbrother Seto? Everyone else calls him Kaiba."

"Well, isn't it proper? I've been to America before and they all call everyone by their first names even in class," said Anat. "I didn't know here in Domino everyone called Seto his forename."

"Oh, well, I was…just…curious that's all," stammered Noa.

"Well, we gotta go! I've got something to do," said Anat. "Thank you! Bye!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**So, how was it? I know, sidetracks from the real story, but I couldn't help it. Anat and Badru just had to cheer up somehow. Don't worry folks. SETO WILL BE MAKING HIS MOVE SOON!! Can you R&R for me please? I ALREADY SAID NO FLAMES!!!!**


End file.
